


The Lie

by hunters_retreat



Category: Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  That was the lie. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lie

 

  
It was a lie.  Derek Reese didn’t believe easily but Kyle’s faith in Connor was as infectious as it was absolute and John snuck in from there, etching his way into Derek’s heart when he hadn’t been watching.

“You’ll come back to me,” John told him, hands rough against his skin, lips pressed to his throat, and he accepted the mission because he needed to believe.

When he woke in another world, another time, to another John, he knew it was a gift and a truth.  He’d come back to John but he’d never go home.  That was the lie. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://tscc-las.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tscc-las.livejournal.com/)**tscc_las** prompt of lie. And I forgot to post it here after. The challenge was 100-1000 words and I chose to do this one as a drabble.


End file.
